Flügel der Freiheit
by Kamami
Summary: Tsunayoshi hoped that this time, he could focus on his future as Vongola Decimo, but it seems like fate had another plans for him and two other people he knows really well. Watch as the three of them change humanity's future for the better. A future without titans. -crappy summary I know, but I couldn't think about anything else at 10pm -


**I know I should be writing my other stories, but this idea was in my head from the time I saw Shingeki no Kyojin and I just had to write this...**

**The title might change (if I come up with something better) and I hope that there are no mistakes in this story... if they are, then please send me PM or just write it in review...**

**Then, enjoy and please leave some comment on this.**

**PS this is only prologue, but chapter one should be done quickly (I sure hope that I'll have time).**

* * *

Tsunayoshi, a young boy that looked completely normal, was in fact not normal.

Why, you may ask?

Well, it all started about four hundred years ago.

His ancestor, whose name was Giotto, lived in a corrupted world full of deceit. He hated this kind of world and so, he decided to create a vigilante group that would protect the people, after his friend, named Simon Cozart, suggested it. Giotto gave his group a name to go by; Vongola.

Unfortunately, everything changed when Vongola Secondo led the organization. It was no longer a vigilante group, as the man led Vongola to the path of violence and crime, in the process turning Vongola into mafia Famiglia.

And then, Vongola Famiglia got on top of the food chain, standing above everyone and everything.

They maintained the position for all these four hundred years.

And now, Sawada Tsunayoshi is destined to be Vongola Decimo. The boy hated bloodbaths and so, he decided that he would change Vongola to what it once was.

But, to be able to do this, he has to become stronger. Thankfully, he has a tutor who goes by name 'Reborn'. Reborn's a hitman working for Vongola and he's world's best.

Reborn helped Tsuna from the time he showed at his doorsteps and that was year and half ago, when the brunet was thirteen. Now, he's fourteen and has gone through so many struggles that it makes you wonder why he hasn't stopped trying.

Tsuna's first bigger battle was against Mukuro, who's now his Mist Guardian. There were quite a lot of injured people before he was able to find the culprit. But in the end, Tsuna – with the help of his precious people – was able to stop Mukuro.

Then came Varia, organization made of the best assassins that served under Vongola. Xanxus, Varia's boss, thought he was the true heir to Vongola and with his Guardians battled against Tsuna and his Guardians. The name of their fight is 'The Ring Conflicts' or just 'The Ring battle'.

After Varia, there were some serious problem with the Future and so, Tsuna had to go there. In future, he met many people, fought in more battles and in the end, came victorious. His opponent's name was Byakuran. The guy had some serious marshmallow-addict problems. But he accepted his fate and died with a smile on his face. Tsuna and the others thought they would never see him again, but… BAM! They returned from future and guess who was there? Byakuran. That is.

Oh, and let's not forget to mention that before they could even defeat Byakuran, they had to fight against Arcobaleno and get 'OK' from their ancestors.

Ehm, after this was over, new students came to Namimori. Turned out they were Simon Famiglia – allies of Vongola Famiglia. But unfortunately, there were unsolved things from past. The Simons thought that Vongola Primo, Giotto, betrayed Simon Primo, Cozart, in time of need. And so, the fought.

Turned out that the one behind this all was 'poltergeist' Daemon Spade, Giotto's Guardian of Mist. That guy somehow survived for over four hundred years and he even had the energy to fight with Enma, Simon Decimo, and Tsuna at the same time.

Thank god they defeated them, because who knows what would happen if they didn't… **(AN: Amano Akira knows :D)**

With Daemon out of the way, the boy thought that his days would be a little bit peaceful, but _no_, Checker Face had to show up and mess up his life even more.

The man said that the one who won would have their curse of Arcobaleno removed, but this was shadowed in lie and the truth was that they either die or be like Vendicare. Reborn and his team won, but when they found out the truth, everyone was furious. Fortunately, an old man named Talbot came with a solution and for now, everyone was happy and living.

Every Arcobaleno had their curse removed and in time, they would age to their true bodies in time.

Of course this didn't mean that Tsuna could slack off on training and as the future Vongola Decimo he had a long way to go.

Tsuna studied and trained hard every day. And this is what leads us here; to Tsuna's bedroom.

The boy was lying in his bed, his expression clearly showing that he was tired.

He lied there for a long time, lost in his thoughts of future; of what he must do to cease all useless deaths and make the world better, before finally succumbing to the world of fantasies, where nothing can hurt you and everything is just right.

He certainly thought that tomorrow will be like any other day in his crazy life, but Fate liked to mess with him maybe way too much.


End file.
